On the snow
by Merari Cipriano
Summary: ¿Creía tener una vida normal? No, al menos que le llamen normal el encontrarte con una extraño chico por la noche, que se monta a tu auto y te pide que te dirijas a un lugar que ni siquiera conoces, pero tengo una duda ¿Ese chico es mi lobo?
1. Chapter 1

**On the snow**

 **Aclaraciones: como toda historia no pondremos lo que ya es obvio respecto a los personajes. La historia es 100% mía, la historia de desarrolla en Alaska todavía queda indefinido exactamente la ubicación, lo narra la protagonista Sakura.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **L** a conseguí por fin en varios días largos de espera a la respuesta, ha llegado a mis manos, frente a mis propios ojos podía leer mi nombre: _Sakura Kinomoto_ y abajo en mayúsculas leía perfectamente estas palabras: _LICENCIA DE CONDUCIR._ Cabe decir que yo hice este examen infinidades de veces en Japón y por fin, cuando millones de días pasaron logre obtener mi licencia en Alaska, si, podría decirse que soy pésima conduciendo pero esta pequeña y simple tarjeta demostraba lo contrario, me siento tan feliz que iría corriendo hacia el trabajo de mis padres, para mi mala suerte hoy no vendrían a comer ni a cenar ni a dormir, me informaron que se hospedarían en un hotel debido a que los invitaron a una reunión o fiesta de trabajo, la verdad es que no le tomo mucha importancia a ello, se que siempre vengo aquí por las vacaciones de invierno pero esta vez eran cuestiones de trabajo así que como nadie más podía compartir esta felicidad conmigo tome mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia mi nuevo auto, mi abuela me había acompañado a comprarlo pero nunca lo había usado antes debido a que no tenía la licencia de conducir, así que monte en él y encendí el motor y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba atascado debido a la nieve que se encontraba alrededor de la casa, supuse que después de regresar de la casa de mi abuela lo limpiaría, de todos modos la casa de mi abuela no estaba tan lejos y podía caminar hasta allá, recorrí las calles y finalmente pude llegar a la casa, verdaderamente en Alaska hacia mucho frio cuando se trataba de las vísperas de navidad, la puerta también estaba acorralada de nieve y tome la pala que se encontraba en un costado de la casa y pude moverla al fin, bajo el tapete mi abuela guardaba la llave, rodé los ojos, como todos lo hacen en las películas.

-¡Abuela!-grite-ya llegue-no obtuve respuesta y subí a su cuarto por las escandalosas escaleras, abrí la puerta y ella no estaba, fui a la cocina y encontré una pequeña nota que decía:

 _Para: Sakura_

 _Sé que hoy vendrás a visitarme así que decidí escribirte esta nota para decirte que yo acompañe a tus padres a la reunión pero si tienes hambre en el refrigerador deje comida para ti, puedes comerte todo "tragona" de todos modos no volveremos hasta después de dos días._

 _Con cariño: Tu abuela_

¡Me había dicho "tragona"! hay pero que abuela tan mas linda es la que tengo (nótese mi sarcasmo) entonces esta carta quería informarme de esta situación, suspire, eso es lo malo de tener unos padres con un cargo muy importante, había que aprovechar este tiempo así que me volví a la casa en donde tenía que remover la nieve, tome la pala de la casa de mi abuela para remover la nieve de la mía, tarde alrededor de 50 minutos en remover toda la nieve que había alrededor de mi auto, pero también aproveche para remover la nieve que había en el camino desde mi auto a la carretera, una vez que termine gire mi vista hacia la montaña más cerca que estaba de mi casa y sonreí, mirando el bosque hermoso que se encontraba ahí y ese alguien que habitaba ahí. No pude aguantar las ganas de verlo y me adentre a la casa, abrí el refrigerador y saque un pedazo de carne que había traído de la casa de mi abuela. Me puse mis botas cafés y amarre mi cabello en una coleta, Salí de casa y camine hacia el bosque que estaba enfrente de la montaña. Pude verlo escondido en medio de los dos árboles de mercurio, me miraba con sus ojos ámbar de una manera muy especial y yo me acerque a él, era muy agradable pasar los día con el así que una vez que estaba frente a él me inque a su estatura y le sonreí a mi pequeño lobo, el inmediatamente noto el olor a carne y se notaba que no había comido por semanas. Lo lobos aquí en Alaska son muy pocos debido a que tienen poco de que alimentarse, le extiendo la carne a mi lobo y él lo devora al instante, todavía tenia hambre así que para la próxima traería mas comida para él, me recosté en la nieve, se sentía tan fría que en pocos segundos empecé a temblar, esto siempre pasaba por lo que ya no tenía mucho frio después de que pasaron unos pocos minutos, mi lobo solo se queda mirándome y después se sienta a mi lado y vemos el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea muy ridícula y más ridícula pudo ser porque era la primera vez que le iba a hablar a mi lobo.

-Huyamos-me reí un poco, el me miro directamente a los ojos y yo le seguí hablando por lo que supuse que él no entendería lo que estaba diciendo, tal vez tendría que aullar para que el me entendiera-sé que es un poco ridículo, pero por una vez, solo quiero estar libre de responsabilidades-el inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha y después yo me recosté en su espalda pues el ya se había acostado, seguimos viendo el hermoso paisaje durante unas cuantas horas más, el y yo oyendo el sonido de los pájaros mientras caía el atardecer, este era mi momento favorito ya que disfrutaba de el cambio del día, nadie mas sabía de que yo pasaba tiempo con él a excepción de mis padres que se tenían que enterar de todo respecto a mi vida, por lo que podría llamárseles unos padres sobreprotectores al igual que mi hermano Touya pero hace mucho que él se había marchado con Nakuru a viajar por todo el mundo a cumplir su sueño de la vida, otra persona que sabia acerca de mi lobo era Tomoyo mi confidente y única mejor amiga que tengo desde que he nacido aunque también es mi prima, pero por esta vez ella todavía no estaba conmigo ya que su madre tenía que llevar una acompañante a la fiesta a la que iban mis padres y como yo no quería ir ellos invitaron a mi abuela, Tomoyo insistió mucho por lo que me resulto un tanto difícil negarme a la propuesta de mis padres. Tenía más amigos pero ellos se quedaron en Japón así que la última vez que los vi fue hace unos pocos meses, Rika se marcho al igual que yo antes de vacaciones a África, Chiharu y Yamasaki la parejita inseparable se quedo en Japón, por lo que Tomoyo y yo obviamente nos marchamos a Alaska. La vida aquí es un tanto complicada cuando es invierno pues temblábamos de frio y parecíamos hombre de nieve con tanto abrigo, afortunadamente mi madre me regalo un abrigo café muy caliente por dentro y no tenía que usar más abrigos extremadamente grandes ya que si yo uso de esos enormes abrigos me mareo. Con respecto a mi lobo yo venía a visitarlo todos los días con un trozo de carne todos los días y el comía, pero extrañamente este invierno el no venia mucho, exactamente no lo veía hace una semana y media. Temo que esté a punto de morir por lo que últimamente me quedo casi todo el día con él, recordé que hace unos momentos quería expresarle mi felicidad a alguien, enfrente estaba mi lobo así que me pregunte ¿Por qué no? Si ya le había hablado una vez podía tal vez al decirle lo que obtuve hoy.

-¿Sabes? Hoy en la mañana desperté con una extraña sensación de felicidad-sonreí-hoy me llego mi licencia de conducir, no creas que soy una mala conductora, bueno tal vez al principio si lo era, pero después aprendí solo que cuando me tocaba hacer el examen para conducir los nervios se me venían por todo el cuerpo y manejaba sin control pero mi padre me ayudo a controlarlos y finalmente la obtuve-me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa que provenía del lobo y después volvimos a la misma posición de hace unos minutos, podía o tal vez solo alucinaba que durante todo este tiempo que yo estaba con él, leía la mirada de preocupación de mi lobo por lo que lo único que salió de mis labios fue un- no te preocupes, todo estará bien- a mi lobo le brillaban los ojos mientras volteaba a verme le sonreí y esta vez me devolvió la sonrisa lo que fue muy notable.

Tiempo después a la caída del anochecer varios aullidos de lobos se escucharon a la vez, mi lobo despertó de su sueño tranquilo y rápidamente en cuanto escucho los aullidos él empezó a aullar también así que supuse que estaría llamando a los de su manada voltee a verlo y solo pude susurrar un pequeño "ve" inclinando mi cabeza hacia la dirección donde se escuchaban los aullidos y en cuanto escucho mi pequeño susurro él se marcho y supe que no lo vería en unas semanas más, supiere y me levante de mi lugar, me sacudí la nieve que estaba en mi ropa, aplaudí mis manos para que la nieve callera de mis guantes y me marche del bosque, camine tranquilamente y pude ver como el humo frio salía de mi boca, me encantaba hacer eso y sonreí mientras caminaba tranquilamente, mucha gente no habitaba por aquí y si habitaban aquí solo venían por las noches ya que trabajaban y ni el mas mínimo rastro de niños ya que ellos no soportarían el frio que hace en esta área, todas las casas estaban sin luces encendidas por lo que supuse que no estarían o que hoy se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarme sola todo el día y tome la opción que sonaba más razonable que era el trabajo, abrí la puerta de mi casa y encendí la luz de la sala, me dirigí hacia la cocina y me prepare la cena, no tenia animo de comer sola en la cocina así que subí a mi cuarto y mire unas cuantas películas, una vez que mis ojos se cansaron de mirar tanta luz en la televisión baje a la cocina a lavar los trastes sucios, cuando termine con mis tareas de la casa subí a mi cuarto dispuesta a dormirme, cuando me asegure de que todas las luces ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas, algo que se me hizo costumbre por parte de mis padres pude cerrar los ojos, es solo que hoy no tenía demasiado sueño, no podía dormirme intente de todo para poder dormirme, hasta conté ovejas, así que decidí bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua, no sirvió por lo que aproveche para meterme a la ducha, tome mis cosas y me fui a bañar, cuando me sentí un poco más relajada estaba dispuesta a volver a ponerme mi pijama, de repente recordé que no había recordado devolver la llave de la casa de la abuela a su lugar que era debajo del tapete, no era tan importante porque casi nadie visitaba a la abuela de nuestra familia, solo yo y Touya éramos los que sabíamos de la llave escondida, y estaba en plena discusion de ir y dejársela o quedarme en casa, no creo que sea urgente ya que Touya está viajando y no creo que decida venir exactamente mañana, pero por otro lado no podía dormir ya siendo las 2:00 de la mañana, así que opte por ponerme unos jeans, una camisa de manga larga y un abrigo gris debido al frio, esta vez tome mis botas grises que iban con mi abrigo y me deje el cabello suelto aun húmedo, tome las llaves de la casa, las de la abuela y las de mi auto, debería de juntar todas en una sola pero preferí dejarlo para después, abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi auto y subí a mi auto, decidí colgar un pequeño muñeco en el espejo que tenia forma de árbol de navidad y tenia aromatizante, encendí mi auto y oí un aullido de un lobo, no pude evitar alarmarme porque ese podría ser el de mi lobo así que baje de mi auto y mire hacia el bosque, ya no se podía oír nada, decidí no preocuparme y volví a subir a mi auto, la preocupación me invadió demasiado que olvide apagar el motor de mi auto, subí por la puerta delantera y estaba a punto de cerrar la otra puerta cuando vi una figura, pude verla y se distinguió por ser la de mi lobo de pronto creo que me volví loca al ver como la figura de mi lobo convirtiéndose en la forma de un humano, la sangre corría por todo mi cuerpo al ver tal acto en mi cabeza, esa figura humana corría hacia a mí, hacia mi dirección justamente a la de mi auto, estaba tan cerca que pudo tocar una de las puertas de mi auto, subió al asiento del copiloto y yo estaba tan asustada que no sabía qué hacer de repente el me hablo:

-Rápido, conduce derecho hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo giras hacia la derecha y ahí encontraras una casa-solo lo podía mirar extrañada no sabía qué hacer, que decir ni cómo actuar solo podía escuchar sus palabras diciéndome que tenía que dirigirme a algún lugar que yo desconocía.

-¿Qué?-pregunte, mis pensamientos no procesaban yo no podía entender nada, ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que estaba aquí con un humano que corría hacia mí en forma de lobo.

-Conduce, rápido no tenemos tiempo-me dijo él, así que una vez que tenía tomada la decisión que creía mas demente, conduje hacia el lugar lo más rápido posible-acelera, viene por detrás, los policías no vienen mucho por aquí no es muy posible que nos arresten-le hice caso y acelere, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo ya no tenía nada que perder, si había conducido hasta aquí no podía marcharme además el había dicho "viene por detrás" pero ¿Quién? Y ¿Quién era él? Y ¿Qué le paso a mi lobo? Pero primero lo primero, dirigirme hacia donde él me diga, después aclarar todo este asunto y despertar de este terrible y raro sueño.

Los arboles pasaban uno tras otro conforme yo avanzaba, me faltaba el oxigeno y el estaba recostado en el asiento de alado con sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan relajado y yo tan asustada, abrí el cajo que estaba situado en medio de los dos sillones y saque el agua embotellada que estaba ahí adentro tome un poco de ella y baje la velocidad del auto una vez que las cosa se estaban asiendo más tranquilas, el no me decía nada así que supuse que se había dormido, yo ya no sabía hacia donde conducir hasta que el susurro un pequeño "da vuelta a la derecha en la tercera esquina" me dirigí hacia donde él me había dicho, no me había dado cuenta que hace unos minutos yo iba de camino a la casa de mi abuela tan tranquilamente y de repente en pocos minutos me veo sentada alado de un extraño chico que parecía tener forma de un lobo, mi lobo, conduciendo hacia un lugar muy extraño que no conozco, el tan sumido en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos cada quien tan asustados a la vez peo tranquilizados al mismo tiempo solo que mi tranquilidad es muy baja pues no todos los días te encuentras en una situación como la mía, al fondo de la carretera podía ver una casa no tan grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, supuse que hay seria donde nos dirigíamos e iba bajando la velocidad conforme avanzaba hacia esa casa, pero lo que más me atemorizaba era lo que pasaría después de que bajáramos del auto ahora la pregunta era ¿Y ahora qué? El abrió los ojos y en cuanto estacione el coche en la entrada se bajo del automóvil y me tendió la mano dando me a entender que bajara del auto junto con él.

-Vamos, note hare nada si es lo que piensas-no era lo que yo estaba pensando ya que solo era un sueño que es lo más posible, así que asentí con la cabeza y tome su mano al momento que bajábamos, en cuanto el se paro frente a la puerta de la casa esta se abrió por sí sola.

Me quede con la boca abierta y el puso su mano en mi barbilla y cerro mi boca al instante, su contacto era eléctrico tanto que ya ni siquiera podía pensar, hasta este momento el tenia buen porte y tenia los mismos ojos color ámbar en el mismo tono como los de mi lobo, ¿Acaso el podrá ser mi lobo?, no, eso es imposible y no lo quiero creer, quiero pensar que mañana despertare y después de una cuantas semanas volvería a ver a mi lobo. Una vez que entramos a la casa el me ofreció un asiento en el sofá.

-Tenemos que hablar, aclarar todo este asunto, necesito saber ¿Qué es lo que pasa? y ¿Por qué vienes como si nada a subirte a mi auto?-le pregunte al que parecía ser mi lobo el solo se levanto del sofá y me dijo.

-Te prometo aclararte todo esto pero primero hay que llevar todo esto tranquilamente ¿Gustas algo de tomar?-me pregunto, en realidad yo también quería salirme de esta presión por un momento.

-Un te si no es mucha molestia por favor-el asintió y se marcho a lo que supuse ser la cocina, en todo el tiempo que él estuvo preparando el te observe toda la casa, era de un color verde no muy fuerte al parecer este iba combinado con un azul, se podía ver que aquí no se habitaba en años, el sofá era de un color verde fuerte y frente al sofá se encontraba una chimenea, la cual prendió el chico que venía conmigo en cuanto entramos, el calor era relajante ya que hacía mucho frio, me quite mis guantes y puse mis manos al fuego para calentarlas, alejándome del sillón, estuve mucho tiempo en esta posición hasta que el chico venia con una bandeja en la mano, se sentó en el sofá y yo me retire de la chimenea, tome asiento y bebí un poco de mi te.

-Ahora si me vas a explicar todo esto-el suspiro y se recargo en el sofá tomando o que al parecer era una taza de café, tomo un pequeño sorbo y yo le pregunte lo que me tenia mas intrigada todo este tiempo-¿Quién eres?

 **Notas de autora: Buenos días, tardes o noches según la hora, hace un tiempo, semanas si es que recuerdo se me vino la idea de publicar una historia así, no se si sea buena idea pero espero y les guste.**

 **Atte. M. Cipriano**


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Snow**

 **Aclaraciones: como toda historia no pondremos lo que ya es obvio respecto a los personajes. La historia es 100% mía, la historia de desarrolla en Alaska todavía queda indefinido exactamente la ubicación, lo narra la protagonista Sakura.**

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **D** esperte en una cama muy comoda y suave, situada en un cuarto muy extraño ya que este era café y se diferenciaba de los demas que eran verdes de esta casa, pronto comprendi que esta no era mi habitancion y surgio la pregunta que siempre hacemos todos cuando no sabemos nada, ¿Qué hago aquí? Me dolia extremadamente la cabeza, pronto llegaron varia imágenes de lo sucedido ayery me aprete la cabeza con las manos, hasta que al fin pude recordar todo lo pasado ayer o mejor dicho en mi sueño, pero si era un sueño solamente ¿Acaso no tendria que aver despertado en mi cama?

La ultima vez que hable con ese chico el no me dijo nada, al momento de preguntarle quien era el me evadio con la respuesta de que estaba muy cansado y que mañana hablariamos, me ofrecio un cuarto y dormi, hasta ahora en la mañana que desperte, la verdad ya no sentia en que estado emocional me encontraba asi que tome mis zapatos y camine escaleras abajo, me enconre con el, estaba viendo una repisa y revisando algunos muebles, no pude aguantar la curiosidad y opte por preguntarle.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-el volteo con una sonrisa y yo se la devolvi, camino hacia donde yo estaba y me entrego un vaso de café, no tarde en observar que el habia salido a comprar un starbucks para que por lo menos tuvieramos algo que "comer" o mejor dicho "desayunar"

-Ven, toma esto y vamos afuera ¿Te molesta si tomo tu auto prestado?-negue con la cabeza y el tomo mi mano dirigiendonos hacia afuera-bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas en el supermercado, yo manejo, no me gusto mucho la forma en que conduciste ayer.

Estaba apunto de protestar pero cerro mis labios con su mano, la que sobraba y subimos al auto, el manejo con la escusa de que como era de dia si manejaba igual que ayer seguramente iriamos a parar a la carcel pero si fue el mismo quien me dijo que acelerara anoche y ¿Me acusa de manejar como loca? Obviamente tome el lugar del copiloto mientras tomaba de mi café amargo, no hable, no preferi preguntar nada ya que no queria forzarlo a decirme algo que el no queria asi que me quede callada, hasta el punto en el que me le quede mirando detenidamente, era condenadamente guapo, ojos café ambar muy buen cuerpo y…. ¿Pero que tonterias estoy pensando? Me voltee hacia la ventana y me quede un buen rato mirando como pasaban las montañas unas detrás de otras, me incomodaba este silencio tormentoso, estaba apunto de abrir la boca hasta que el hablo primero que yo.

-Me llamo Shaoran, tengo 19 años y provengo de China, soy hijo de Ieran y Hien Li, ambos empresarios millonarios acargo de las ultimas tecnologias del pais-Se quedo callado, yo no dije nada y pude notar que el habia bajado del auto y yo hice lo mismo, entramos y nos dirigimos al area de comida—Ayudame a escoger unas cuantas cosas-y asi lo hice, recorriamos cada pasillo y comprabamos cuanta comida se nos pusiera enfrente, cuando finalmente compramos todo lo necesario fuimos al cajero y cobramos toda la comida, ibamos saliendo del supermercado justo cuando el hablo y dijo algo que me sorprendio demasiado-Alguien me esta buscando-crei que habia cometido un delito enorme, asi que solte las bolsas dejando caerlas al suelo, la gente se nos quedaba viendo muy raramente, Shaoran me ayudo a recoger las bolsas y me susurro al oido-todavia no estas preparada para oir el resto-y nos dirigimos directo a mi auto.

-Se que todavia no quieres terminar de contarme todo, y que yo tampoco estoy preparada pero, porfavor respondeme una cosa, tu ¿eres el lobo que yo veia desde que era una niña?-se que se escuchaba como una total estupidez y que no se lo debia de haber preguntado, pero necesitaba saber si el era la persona que yo deseaba con toda el alma que fuera.

-Pense que te habia bastado con verme ayer transformarme-me quede paralizada, es solo que no me lo podia creer no sabia que hacer, hace demasiado que queria que mi lobo fuera una persona para poder hablar con alguien que me entendiera, con alguien que yo conocia desde mi infancia y derrepente de un dia a otro me encuenro con mi chico ideal-tranquila, prometo contarte todo en cuanto estes preparada, por el momento confia en mi, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que venias todos los inviernos a ver a tu abuela

Le conte todo, desde que yo estaba aquí por motivos de trabajo de mi padre y que ellos no iban a estar hoy por lo que le dije que podia ayudarlo en todo lo posible mientra estuviera aquí, por que me conto que talvez estaria de manera temporal, algo que me causaba mucha tristeza. Algunas veces te preguntas ¿Esto es real? Paracia frase de pelicula, anque yo no estoy en una, siempre me considerente una persona que no quiere llamar la atencion de otros por lo que siempre terminaba escondiendome de preguntas totalmente insignificantes y sin importancia, yo no comprendia esta pregunta o frase hasta ahora, sentada al lado de un chico lobo al cual y debo admitirlo, le tengo demasiado cariño desde que era una niña. Se que es una tonteria encariñarse con un animal, precisamente un lobo, pero cuando me pregunto eso, derrepente se me vienen a la mente los recuerdos de que el me salvo la vida, y nunca mas me vuelvo a preguntar ese porque. Pero ahora que se que es un hombre real, no puedo evitar verlo y admirarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia hace segundos. Hay grandes complicaciones, ahora o mas bien mañana que mi padre y madre lleguen a casa, ¿Qué hare? Entre mis padres y yo nunca hubo secretos, nos tenemos demasiada confianza pero esto es… es demaiado, ademas creo que tendria que tener en mente la opinion que el quiera tomar, por lo que decidi preguntarle al final del dia, despues de todo tendria que disfrutarlo mucho.

Despues de recorrer mileimas de metros, o menos llegamos a casa, o mas bien a su casa por que mia no era, pronto la cabeza se me cubrio de preguntas que recorrian entorno a el, pero supe que tendria que esperar para saberlas cuando el y yo estuvieramos listos, durante todo el recorrido del supermercado a su casa el estuvo muy callado, poniendo demasiada atencion a las palabras que salian de mi boca. Definitivamente era un chico muy interesante desde su faceta de lobo a la de humano, una vez que llegamos entramos a su casa, creimos que lo mejor que debiamos hacer era arreglar las cosas en su lugar, asi que sacamos todas la cosas o la "comida" de las bolsas y ponerlas en su lugar, debo admitirlo, estaba demasiado sucio el lugar.

-Creo que tendremos mucho que hacer-dije, cuando abri una de las puertas de la estanteria en la cocina, mirando el polvo que estaba acomulada en ella, Shaoran volteo a verme, el estaba precisamente sacando la comida de las bolsas.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto una vez que se detuvo de hacer su deber, o mas bien el que yo estaba haciendo era su deber, no el mio, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo tal como lo prometi.

-Es que acaso no vez el polvo acomulado en esta casa, ¿o es qu necesitas lentes?-le pregunte burlonamente, cosa que a el le agrado por que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devolvi, se acerco hasta la estanteria en donde yo estaba y paso uno de sus dedos por ella, al terminar de recorrer su dedo con el polvo, su dedo estaba sucio y me lo mostro.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo, esperame aquí traere algunas cosas de la limpieza- me dejo sola en la cocina y tardo demasiado buscando escobas y trapos o lo que sea que estaba buscando asi que decidi sentarme en una de las sillas de madera que se encontraban ahi y empece a jugar con una de las cucharas que se encontraban en la mesa, no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo me estuvo mirando, solo se que en cuanto el dio un paso, se acercaba a mi, lo oi y voltee a verlo-Crei que si caminaba hacia donde estas tu y te cubria los ojos no te darias cuenta-me hablo, esa accion era tipica en las personas que se tenian un cariño enorme o en las personas enamoradas y pronto me surgio un leve sonrojo, no se si pudo notarlo por que fue muy corto, de pronto a su lado pude ver todo tipo de "materiales" para la limipieza, como si fueran algunos muñecos de colección los tenia acomodados por tamaño, pronto comprendi por que se tardaba tanto en llegar.

-Ahora veo por que la tardanza-comente-ahora dime, ¿por donde empezamos? Por la sala, la cocina, los cuartos, el baño, el comedor o la bañera, dime que no tienes alguna cosa mas que agragar a esta lista interminable-el se rio por mi tono amenazante y nos dividimos los deberes entre los dos, a el le tocaba el comedor, el baño y la bañera, por lo que a mi me toco la sala, la cocina y los cuartos.

Estuve demasiado tiempo limpiando y mas en los cuartos, valla que Shaoran se tardo demasiado tiempo en ser humano como para no haber habitado aquí durante años, todo el dia practicamente estuve, bajando escaleras-transportando agua limpia y sucia-subiendo ecaleras-barriendo-trapenado-bajando escaleras-enjuagando trapos-subiendo escaleras-puliendo los lugares con polvo-bajando escaleras-espiando a shaoran y subiendo escaleras. Todo en perfecto orden, me recoste en una de las camas que habia en los cuartos de huespedes, descance por un momento y me relaje los ojos, estornude por centesima vez, ¡valla que me habiaresfriado! Olvide que casi siempre que toco demasiada agua me resfrio y hoy estaba totalmente mojada, suerte que en el auto siempre llevo ropa de repuesto por emergencia, baje las escaleras y Sali, entre al auto, abri la cochera y saque una bolsa, cerre la cochera y entre, decidi avisarle a Shaoran que me cambiaria en uno de los cuartos, para que si el destino estaba enviandome mala suerte, Shaoran entrara y me viera.

-Emm, Shaoran, estare en uno de los cuartos de arriba cambiandome, termine muy mojada-dije, tratando de esconder mi voz enferma para que el no se preocupara y pronto tenga miles de medicinas asquerosas sobre la mesa y cuidando de cada uno de mis estornudos. El estaba limpiando el comedor por lo que a lo lejos no pudo notar tanto mi voz y tuvo que gritar para decirme algo.

-No es muy recomenda esa opcion, podrias refriarte despues-uff que bueno que no lo noto, sere una gran actriz, algo me lo dice-mejor vete a darte una ducha, ya esta reluciente la bañera, puedes ir-sentencio Shaoran, no fue una pregunta fue mas bien una orden, asi que hice lo que el me pidio y me fui a duchar, tome mis cosas y me marche, entre a la bañera y justo cuando abri la llave del la regadera pude sentir esas pequeñas gotas de agua. Recuerdo muy bien la frase del abuelo, suspire, hay mi abuelo.

 _Las gotas de lluvia son como pequeñas inyecciones que causan cosquillas en el interior, algunas veces son buenas y otras malas._

Cuando Sali de la bañera, me vesti y pude ver mi rostro en el espejo, mi nariz estaba de un color rojo claro, para mi suerte no era algo grave como las anteriores veces y para mi mala suerte esto lo tendria que ver Shaoran tarde o temprano, calce mis zapatos y baje las escaleras al llegar al comedor, pues Shaoran me habia llamado para cenar, por lo que oviamente era de noche, ninguno de los dos comio, me rugia la panza cual tigre que no comia en 5 horas y como Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a casi no comer, estaba perfectamente bien.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y Shaoran me conto de la inmensa suciedad de la casa, que si asi estuvo su parte no hubiera terminado nunca sumandole la mia, se quedaba viendo mi nariz asi que pude notar que el ya se habia dado cuenta de mi resfriado aunque todo el tiempo que estuvimos asi me aguante cada estornudo que se venia, pero el no me decia nada respecto a ellos, solo la miraba y continuaba hablando conmigo. Al final de cenar decidimos ver una pelicula juntos, el no sabia mucho de peliculas asi que le recomende que vieramos harry potter por medio de netflix, la television estaba situada justo arriba de la chimenea y le pedi de favor a Shaoran que prendiera el fuego, me gustaba tanto el fuego, otra de las razones por las que recorde al abuelo.

 _Mucha gente piensa que el fuego es malo, peligroso, pero algunas no se dan cuenta de que hace bien en esta vida, lo que siempre pasa con las personas a las que les gusta juzgar antes de conocerlas_

No puse atencion a gran parte de la pelicula, es mas, no puse atencion a la pelicula, tenia tantas cosas en la mente, demasiadas, que no podia pasar un tiempo sin pensar, no solo pensaba en mi, ni en mis padres, pensaba en lo sucedido ayer, en los demas, en el.

El tiempo paso tan rapido para mi pero tan corto para los demas, algo que muchos comprenderan y apuesto a que alguna vez les ha pasado o viceversa, por que en cuanto me di cuenta, los creditos de la pelicula estaba apareciendo, uno detrás de otro, Shaoran tomo el control de la television y la apago, estubimos admirando el fuego que salia de la chimenea, cuando de pronto, mire fijamente a Shaoran, el no se habia dado cuenta hasta que volteo a verme, nos mantuvimos un buen rato mirando fijamente al otro, yo admiraba cuan guapo era, sus hermosos ojos ambares, su hermosa nariz que algun dia habia tocado con la mia y sus tentadores labios, que hacian que yo quisiera besarlo, recorde lo que mi cerebro decia, _el cerebro antes que el corazon y las tentaciones,_ acortamos la distancia, la ibamos cortando conforme pasaban los minutos _el cerebro aviso pero el corazon no presto atencion_ y me atrevi, lo bese y el me beso, los dos proclamabamos algo que no era nuestro, cada uno recorria la boca le otro, sabia perfectamente que un cartel rojo en mi mente decia **¡Peligroso!** Y aun asi no me detuve, nos separamos lentamente, el tomo mi mejilla con su mano, recorrio mi cara con dos de sus dedos, pasaba por mi frente, mis mejillas y mi nariz, aquella nariz que emanaba un pequeño color rojo .

-Estas resfriada-me aviso, cosa que yo y hasta el ya sabiamos y me volvio a besar, volvi a cerrar los ojos como la vez pasada, cuando de pronto los abri y comprendi que desde le momento en el que el me hablo por primera vez, desde que lo vi como hombre y como lobo, dos emociones se fucionaban, cariño y amor algo que se convertia en algo mucho mas fuerte pero…

¿Qué pasaria mañana?

 **Notas de Autora: Hollow, aquí Merari o Fa como ustedes prefieran llamarme y conmigo traigo una nueva actualizacion. Antes que nada, primero lo primero, quiero agradecerle a sonic por haberme escrito mi primer review en esta historia, muchas gracias, tambien quiero agradecerles a andrelilypotter por marcar mi historia al igual que a vinqaa, white angel 246 y TheanimeGIRLS, muchas gracias, Y ahora pasemos a otro punto, lamento no haber actualizado lo mas pronto posible pero es que no sabia que escribir y a cada momento estaba, escribo-borro-escribo hasta que decidi dejarla asi espero y les guste**


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Snow**

 **Aclaraciones: como toda historia no pondremos lo que ya es obvio respecto a los personajes. La historia es 100% mía, la historia de desarrolla en Alaska todavía queda indefinido exactamente la ubicación, lo narra la protagonista Sakura.**

 **Capitulo 3**

-No lo creo, las inversiones deben estar mucho mas debajo de lo que ahora, tu sabes muy bien que las flores en esta época bajan debido a la temperatura y mucho menos llegan a sobrevivir

Esa era Tomoyo mi mejor amiga, ella y yo somos muy amigas de Claree una chica que trabaja como florista en Alaska, la conocí en uno de los viajes de invierno cuando mi padre quería regalarle algo muy bonito a mi madre y fuimos a esta florería. Claree tiene 22 años y vive sola, por eso hemos decidido Tomoyo y yo ayudarla en las temporadas de invierno, que eran donde sus ventas bajaban. Claree mas o menos lo que hacia era ivernar, acumulaba dinero para el invierno y con eso se mantenía, aunque ivernar solo era para animales. Yo había salido muy temprano de la casa de Shaoran, después del beso que nos dimos el no dijo nada, yo tampoco y cada quien fue a descansar, sabia que mi madre y mi padre llegarían alrededor de las 7:00 de la mañana, me desperté mucho mas temprano para alistarme y que no se dieran cuenta que no había estado en casa, esto de ocultar secretos es muy difícil, y mas cuando ya les tenia demasiada confianza a mis padres. Le deje una nota a Shaoran de que tenia que irme muy temprano, no quería que el malinterpretara las cosas de un modo inmaduro, no después de lo que habíamos hecho.

-Entonces deberías irte de vacaciones Claree, las necesitas, ya sabes un lugar con menos frio has trabajado durante mucho tiempo aquí, creo que averiaras relajarte un tiempo.

Las cosas se complicaban aquí, hace un rato Claree había comentado que muchos clientes habían dejado de venir por el precio de las flores, a mi se me hacia justo pero a ellos no, entonces Claree propuso bajarlas de precio para por lo menos ganara algo de dinero, estaba muy estresada así que yo le recomendé que saliera de vacaciones pero se negó rotundamente. Solamente en este día 5 personas habían cruzado esa puerta, ya no teníamos tanto trabajo como el de antes y eso entristecía a Claree. Había prometido a Shaoran visitarlo hoy, me dijo que el saldría a comprar unas cosas que necesitaría para vivir, entre ellas un celular. Estaba muy aburrida y no hice nada mas que girar en mi propia silla, sobre mi mismo eje.

-Chicas, creo que deberían de irse, no creo que venga mas gente asi que pueden marcharse, de todos modos estoy por cerrar el local-informo Claree, Tomoyo insistió en quedarse hasta la ultima hora pero Claree se escuso, sabia que Tomoyo era muy persistente así que ella se quedo y yo me marche, ella se entristeció pues quería salir de compras conmigo pero dijo que era su deber permanecer a lado de Claree.

Fui directo a mi casa y tome algunas cosas que necesitaba para ir a la casa de Shaoran, como de costumbre mis padres no llegaban hasta esta hora de su trabajo ya que regresaban después de las 9:00 pm, decidí no molestarlos marcandoles tal vez estarían en una junta supe importante, así que les deje una nota, creo que eso de escribir notas es muy común en la familia, digo primero mi abuela, mi madre y luego yo, vaya que generación.

Salí de casa con mis llaves del auto y conduci a la casa de Shaoran, durante todo el recorrido, solo suplicaba de no perderme, no soy muy buena con las direcciones y podrian notarlo o amenos eso creo, el recorrido se me hizo interminable, hasta podia decir que estaba empezando a pensar que me perdi, pero eso cambio cuando a lo lejos vi su casa, y me alivie por lo menos de no haberme perdido. Toque la puerta y nadie abria, otro toque y nadie abria, de pronto escuche una voz por detrás.

-No crees que es un poco ilógico que nadie te abra si no hay nadie ahí adentro-dijo el hombre que se encontraba frente a mis ojos, paso frente a mi y abrió la puerta, dejándome entrar primero.

-Creo que es mas lógico que este tocando la puerta teniendo falta de información por que no hay nadie-le comente a Shaoran, el sonrió y dejo algunas cosas que traía en la mano, a la entrada de la casa pude notar que se encontraba un auto, al parecer era de el por que las llaves estaban en la mesa de el comedor, Shaoran al ver que estaba viendo sus llaves pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando y comento-es mio, Salí por el por que lo había dejado con un conocido mio de aquí, probablemente si lo dejara aquí lo habrían robado y dime ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy?-pregunto, yo puse cara de confusa ya que creía que el tenia algo en mente pero no era cierto, creo que tendríamos que pensar por horas en que entretenernos.

-No lo se, pensé que tu sabrías de algo que nos entretuviera, prometí que te ayudaría en lo que fuera posible así que con mi compañía basta- el soltó una risa y recomendó que era mejor que empezáramos a comer, por que sabia que ninguno de los dos habíamos comido.

El ya tenia la comida lista y yo lo ayude a poner la mesa en lo que el servia la comida, me quede pensando en que haríamos este día, supongo que el no tenia planeado esto, así que le pregunte lo que había hecho hoy en el transcurso de la comida , dijo que había ido a ver a su carro y tramitar algo cuando de pronto soltó algo relacionado con una hechicera, no le prengunte, no lo haría, el me lo contaría conforme a pequeños pedazos tratando de armar la historia por lo que ya tenia algunas cosas en mente, el termino de contar de lo que hizo hoy y me toco contarle a el, nada interesante, le comente lo de las flores y hubo un punto en donde yo hice una pausa, le iba contando que le deje una nota a mi madre ya que no quería molestarla y le platique por que ya no la llamaba en sus juntas.

-Veras en un verano, mi madre estaba dando una junta super importante, yo necesitaba decirle algunas cosas y le llame y no me respondió, yo era muy pequeña cuando paso eso, estaba muy enojada por que no me respondía así que fui a la empresa, escuchaba todo acerca de la junta hasta que escuche decir a una de las señora que los zapatos de tacón eran perfectos para el verano y fue ahí donde metí mis narices y me subí arriba de la mesa diciendo que los tacones eran muy incómodos y que los tennis te podrían funcionar bien, lo patético era que mis tennis ya estaban muy desgastados y toda la gente se rió, fue demasiada vergüenza así que mi padre me volvió a subir el animo a invitarme a bailar algo así como un vals-hasta de recordarlo sentía una enorme cantidad de sonrojos en la cara, pero ya no haría eso.

Shaoran iba riendo con mas intensidad mientras yo le contaba acerca de mi experiencia por llamarle a mi madre, no quería volver a pasar algo así, no me molestaba que Shaoran se riera, hasta yo misma lo hacia, pero hubo un instante en donde el se quedo quieto, extrañado y pensando, tuve que ponerle una mano enfrente agitándola para que me viera, intente de todo, le grite, lo moví, chasquee los dedos y nada, hasta que se me ocurrió tomar uno de los cojines que se encontraban en la sala y dirigirme al comedor, tuve que darle un almohadazo en la cara para que regresara de "wonderland" hizo caso omiso al almohadazo y no protesto, pensé que lo haría pero algo lo tenia intrigado, le iba a preguntar que era lo que tenia hasta que el otra vez abrió primero la boca que yo.

-¿Qué es un vals?-me pregunto Shaoran, así que era eso, Shaoran no sabía lo que era un vals y decidí explicarle con palabras pero no pude.

-veras, un vals es como… mmm no se cómo explicarte-de pronto una idea atravesó mi mente y jale a Shaoran asía la sala-ven, acompáñame, mueve los sofás a los extremos por favor-esto fue más bien una orden que una súplica y sonaría mas si quitáramos el por favor

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunto poniendo una cara divertida, sonreí al igual que el.

-Tú solo haz lo que te ordeno-dicho esto Shaoran movió los sofás y yo conecte mi reproductor de música al DVD de Shaoran, estaba todo listo pero Shaoran aun me veía con cara extrañada y seguía insistiendo que quería saber que era un vals, llame a Shaoran hacia a mí y él seguía frunciendo el seño de forma extrañado a lo que decidí explicarle todo el asunto.

-No puedo decirte que es un vals por qué no sé, pero si te puedo enseñar a bailar uno-el puso cara divertida y se negó diciendo que tenía dos pies izquierdos, y yo insistí en que él podía si yo era su maestra, después de todo, había aprendido del mejor, coloque mi mano izquierda en su hombro derecho-pon tu mano derecha en mi cintura y toma mi mano derecha-al final pudo hacerlo y empezó a sonar la música, aparentemente "Give me love" de "Ed Sheeran" en el tiempo en que sonaba solo música empecé a indicarle a Shaoran como se desplazara- Das un paso hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo. Das otro paso con el pie derecho hacia el lado, siguiendo el pie izquierdo. El pie derecho queda al lado del pie izquierdo-él no sabía moverse, pero decidí apoyarlo aun más de lo que hacía.

 **/** **Give me love like her because lately I've been waking up alone Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt Told you I'd let them go/**

Nos dezplazabamos torpemente ya que yo tampoco era una excelente bailarina y juntos creábamos una explosión, pero aun así me gustaba estar aquí, con él.

\- Levantas el pie izquierdo y lo vuelves a colocar sobre el suelo en el mismo sitio. Das un paso hacia atrás con el pie derecho. Das otro paso con el pie izquierdo hacia el lado, siguiendo el pie derecho. El pie izquierdo queda al lado del pie derecho.

/ **And that I'll fight my corner Maybe tonight I'll call you After my blood turns into alcohol No, I just want to hold you/**

Shaoran prácticamente estaba como yo en clase de matemáticas, no sabes por qué rayos tiene que hacerse así y lo peor ¿Cómo se hace? Daría todo porque las matemáticas fueran lo más fácil en el mundo pero este no es mi fuerte desgraciadamente, hubiera sido mejor que me fuera difícil en español pero no.

-Levantas el pie derecho y lo vuelves a colocar sobre el suelo en el mismo sitio. Regresas a la posición inicial. Después de esto solo tienes que girar en tu mismo eje y repetir los mismos pasos.

 **/Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, All i want is the taste that your lips allow, My my, my my oh give me love (x5)/**

Shaoran no pudo evitar reír ante los pasos ridículos que hacíamos y yo lo acompañe en su risa, de alguna u otra manera terminamos hacienda algo muy divertido, o por lo menos para mí pero al parecer él se estaba divirtiendo y mucho. De pronto en un movimiento rápido Shaoran me piso el pie, no muy fuerte por lo que no me dolió mucho.

-Lo vez, te dije que tenía dos torpes pies izquierdos-dice tratado de agacharse para comprobar que mi pie estaba bien-lo siento-yo retire mi pie un paso atrás, me agache a la altura donde él estaba viendo mi pie, le tome el rostro entre las manos, me acerque a su oreja y le susurre.

-No te preocupes, _prefiero estar bailando con tus dos pies izquierdos a estar en otro lugar_ -me fui alejando de él lentamente y le regale una sonrisa.

 **/Give me love like never before, 'cause lately i've been craving more. And it's been a while but i still feel the same, Maybe i should let you go You know i'll fight my corner, And that tonight i'll call ya, After my blood, is drowning in alcohol, No i just wanna hold ya/**

Volvimos a la posición de antes y pude notarlo un poco inseguro pero después de practicar un poco aprendió muy fácilmente, aunque no dejaba de moverse torpemente y eso el mismo lo notaba, pero no me importaba, ni a él ni a mí, ni el tiempo que pasaba después de todo, mi deber es estar aquí. O tal vez no, tal vez solo estorbaba y estaba siendo ridícula, me dio tanto miedo que deseche esa e idea.

-Creo que me estoy empezando a marear, dejemos de dar tantas vueltas-replico Shaoran tratando de sonar un poco cansado.

-Hay no seas chillón y aguántate que después de esto serás como….alguien….que….alguien importante-reímos ya que yo no sabía que bailarín famoso pronunciar y tenia falta de conocimientos

 **/Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, All i want is the taste that your lips allow, My my, my my, oh give me love Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around All i want is the taste that your lips allow** **My my, my my, oh give me love, lover...My my, my my give me love…** **/**

Se estaba oscureciendo, saque mi celular y me di cuenta de que era tarde, maldije por dentro ya que tal vez mis padres ya habrían regresado y con suerte llegarían más tarde, le dije a Shaoran que me tenía que ir, el se ofreció a llevarme y yo no me pude negar, manejo lo más rápido posible, que llegamos en poco tiempo, el me espero un poco más lejos de la entrada de mi casa para que por si mis padres estaban no lo vieran y justo cuando toque el picaporte de mi casa mi padre salió, me dejo entrar a casa pero por mala suerte vio a Shaoran a lo lejos y lo invito a pasar a cenar a la casa, ahora Shaoran tendría que soportar el cuestionario de mis padre, que preguntaron, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres amigo de Sakura? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Y tus papas? ¿Eres Shaoran Li hijo de Hien y Ieran li? Ellos estaban impresionados de volver a ver, según ellos porque ya lo habían visto de bebe al hijo de Li que se había "desaparecido" el explico algo de asuntos empresarios en diversos países, vaya que sabia mentir muy rápido, mi abuela estaba durmiendo y en cuanto despertó, supe que esto iba a empeorar.

-¡Huy! Un joven muy guapo, hace tiempo que uno no pisaba la casa, sin ofender Fujitaka,-mi padre la fulmino con la mirada y la abuela hecho a reírse- a ver veamos-mi abuela empezó a rodearlo en la silla que estaba sentado- si, perfecto, tienes mi permiso.

-Abuela permiso ¿para qué?-pregunte yo interesada

-Pues como que para que, pues para ser tu novio, no era obvio-se me callo la cara de vergüenza, es que esa abuela no se puede callar, nota mental: nunca jamás dejes que tu abuela se le acerque a Shaoran otra vez o esto puede causar daños psicológicos, ah y nada de dulces a la abuela, le alocan la mente, en ese momento la abuela saco una cámara por arte de magia y jalo a Shaoran en medio de mi padre y yo, por lo que estábamos acomodados mama, papa, shaoran y yo, el flash me daño los ojos- a ver veamos una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, si, perfecto una foto familiar.

-Abuela Shaoran no es mi novio, solo es un amigo mío y creo que tu puedes notar eso-la abuela hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y reviso el rollo de fotos de la cámara y se la pasaba diciendo sí, no, si, no mientras las veía.

-No importa, novios o no servirán para el futuro-se acerco a Shaoran y le susurro algo al oído y aunque no lo acepte mi abuela su susurro parecía más bien un grito-eres el primer chico que visita a Sakura-dicho esto él se sonrojo y yo le grite en forma de suplica que parara, pero no me hizo caso y siguió platicándole a Shaoran diciendo "en mis tiempos" ósea abuela sé que no estoy en tus tiempos pero esto es el 2015 no "tus tiempos" jale a Shaoran hacia a mí con la excusa de que era tarde y debía de regresar.

-Lo siento, es que mi abuela y mis padres…-no termine de decir mis excusas por que el me dijo.

-Son estupendos-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho caminado ya que veníamos en mi auto, toque mi mano en mi mejilla y me sonroje, entre rápido a la casa y ignore los comentarios de mi familia, subí a mi cuarto y anote en una pequeña libreta.

 _Lo que le sucedió a Shaoran:_

 _*Lo están buscando_

 _*Una hechicera_

Pronto descubriría esto tarde o temprano así que lo guarde en un pequeño cajón o cofre y lo cerré con candado, para que ni mis padres ni mi abuela llegaran a descubrir esto.

 **Notas de autora: Holoww al fin he terminado de escribir otro capítulo ya que en la semana no pude, espero que les guste, en mi opinión mi parte favorita es cuando bailan, muchas gracias a** **kat2003, ennovi12 y a** **por marcar a la historia y dos a mi, a** **los review de sonic y THEanimeGIRLS gracias por leer su opinión es importante.**

 **Atte. Merari C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**On The Snow**

 **Aclaraciones: como toda historia no pondremos lo que ya es obvio respecto a los personajes. La historia es 100% mía, la historia de desarrolla en Alaska todavía queda indefinido exactamente la ubicación, lo narra la protagonista Sakura.**

 **Capitulo 4.**

Caminar por las grandes ciudades no es gran cosa, conozco perfectamente este lugar desde pequeña, mi abuela siempre me llevaba de paseo por estas calles aunque Tomoyo se emocionara con el primer vestido que viera, tenía que estar callada y prácticamente obedecerla en sus opciones de moda. Por la mañana estaba muy aburrida, no sabía qué hacer, hoy no iría a la casa de Shaoran dijo que estaría buscando un trabajo porque necesitaba conseguir un poco de dinero en lo que sus padres se enteraran de su cambio y le mandaran dinero, y es que los envíos de china hasta Alaska eran sumamente tardados, Tomoyo me invito a salir y no tuve otra opción más que aceptar, estar encerrada en una casa no es muy divertido aunque tampoco le hayo la diversión a estar caminando por los pasillos de diferentes tiendas que solo te impulsan a gastar dinero en tonterías. Creo que a veces solo se necesita salir y ya, no habíamos hablado del beso Shaoran y yo claro que no me molestaba después de todo eso había sido extraño y tal vez, solo tal vez había sido un error, tal vez lo que de verdad sentía por él era solo cariño y nada mas…

A quien engaño, se que desde la primera vez que lo vi transformaría mi vida en un par de segundos, la voltearía de cabeza y yo no podría remediar eso absolutamente _era inevitable, últimamente todo era inevitable_.

-Sakura, has estado muy callada últimamente, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un café? No te vendría nada mal-la verdad no tenía mucho hambre, había desayunado en mi casa y aguantaba más tiempo sin comer, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Está bien, de todos modos necesito hablar contigo-ella asintió y fuimos a uno de los locales que se encontraban por ahí.

El lugar tenía pinta de ser nuevo, o más bien es nuevo ¿Como lo sé? Pues a lo mejor ese gran cartel rojo en 3D que cambiaba de color me lo decía: "inauguración" normalmente en Japón habría miles de chicas con sus trajes de meseras Maid con un color rosa, era lo que siempre vestían, a diferencia los colores básicos eran blanco y negro al igual que los mesero con un moño en el cuello. Suena una campana al entrar y de fondo se oye una música tranquila, yo le llamaría perfecto para el ambiente, escogimos una de las mesas y fuimos a sentarnos. Inmediatamente una señorita vino a atendernos para tomar nuestro pedido, una vez que se fue la señorita, Tomoyo me hablo.

-Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar?-¡Agh! Cuanto aborrezco las mentiras, sin embargo tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de él y el mío, de nosotros prefería no hablar pero necesitaba el consejo de alguien, o que por lo menos ese alguien fuera Tomoyo.

-Hablemos hipotéticamente, tengo una amiga a la que le han contado un secreto, pero no puede contárselo a nadie y la culpa de no poderle hablar o decirle a alguien lo que piensa la mata de supongamos "preocupación" ¿Tu que harías?-bien, en si todo el caso no era así, tal vez era de otra forma pero no podía arriesgarme a eso.

-Bien, pues yo trataría de callarme pero supongo que hablando con la persona a la que le ha contado su secreto se desahogaría de un pedazo de "preocupación" ahora que si no es así, recomiendo que escriba algo, puede que un par de hojas y papel le ayuden-no me convencía, definitivamente la última vez que escribí en un diario mi madre lo encontró y lo leyó de principio a fin, me moría de vergüenza y ella solo se burlaba, ella nunca supo que sabía que había robado mi diario pero yo si, por lo que un papel en completa respuesta seria un no, tal vez hable con Shaoran de esto tendría con que desahogarme tan siquiera.

No volví a pronunciar el tema durante toda la comida ya que probablemente _mi boca hubiera hablado sin parar y hubiera dicho lo prohibido_. Mirándolo ahora todo parece tan sencillo, me refiero a la situación que tengo ahora, si lo pienso durante unos minutos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mis padres no hubieran tenido una fiesta ese día? ¿Si yo en realidad pudiera haber conciliado el sueño? ¿Si yo no hubiera obtenido mi licencia? ¿Si no se me hubiera olvidado las llaves de la abuela? Y sobre todo si yo no lo hubiera conocido a él ¿Que pasaría? Con él, conmigo incluso con las demás personas que nos rodean, pero de algo estoy segura no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada ni de haberlo ayudado ni siquiera de haberme enamorado de él. Confieso que es amor a primera vista incluso creo que me enamore de él desde la primera vez que me salvo la vida sin embargo yo nunca le preste atención a ese sentimiento. Sabía que tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar cada una de las cosas que se vinieran por delante incluso afrontar mis propios sentimientos y de algo estaba cien por ciento segura de que tarde o temprano el se enteraría, me importaba una rebanada de pan que el no sintiera lo mismo, ¡Soy humana! Y tengo derecho a estar enamorada es decir es totalmente normal, aunque él me lo quiera negar el también es humano ese sentimiento es normal y con suerte y esperanza el también sentía lo mismo creo que no me lo podría negar hasta el mismo me incito a corresponderle un beso. No estaba prestándole atención a las palabras que decía Tomoyo porque estaba navegando en mis pensamientos hasta que llego a gritarme para que yo reaccionara y de repente mis ojos vieron algo que no esperaba. Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban frente a mis ojos tratando de hacer que yo reaccionara pero… ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Tomoyo lo conocía? ¿A qué hora llego? No podía formular bien todas aquellas preguntas, ellos dos se me quedaron mirando y dando todo el asunto como si fuera lo más normal y me preguntaran ¿Cuál es la respuesta de uno más uno? De algo estaba segura Tomoyo no lo conocía ni él a ella, de alguna manera si Shaoran la conocía cuando hubiera pronunciado su nombre el millón de veces que lo decía cuando estaba con él me hubiera preguntado si era la persona que él conocía dado a que en Alaska no son muy comunes los nombres japoneses debido a que precisamente era ALASKA. Pero que rayos hacia yo pronunciando todo esto en mi cabeza si se supone que ahora mismo yo tendría que estarlo diciendo y no pensándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue lo único que salió de mis labios, obviamente el sabia que la pregunta iba directa hacia su persona, pero la única en responder fue Tomoyo y tuve que conformarme en escucharla a ella porque no aguantaba tanto tiempo de intriga de saber que era lo que hacia justamente aquí.

-El joven Li buscaba donde tener algo de comida para alimentarse cuando de pronto vio a una joven que se le hacía muy parecida a Sakura y quiso acercarse a comer con ellas pero al parecer una de ellas estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ese tiempo permitió que el y yo nos presentáramos en lo que reaccionabas hasta que ya no aguantamos la espera y decidí gritarte-creo que lo único que hacía yo cuando estaba con el era ponerme totalmente roja de la vergüenza y querer que la tierra me tragara sin duda mi vida estaba hecha un caos total.

-Lo siento tanto, pero no se preocupen que ya no volveré a sumirme de repente, mejor empecemos a comer que la comida se enfría y nada sabe bueno si se enfría.

Comenzamos a comer y mientras transcurría eso Shaoran y Tomoyo iban conociéndose poco a poco y sin duda había cosas que yo no conocía de el cómo ¿Cuál era su color favorito, su comida favorita y que hacía en sus tiempos libres?, se que para haberlo conocido yo antes tendría que haberme informado de todas esas cosas pero en las circunstancias en que él y yo junto con el destino nos había formado creo que no eran ni el momento ni adecuado según la ocasión, pero apenas y llevábamos tres días de haberlo conocido y era totalmente natural sin embargo a mí lo que me importaba ahora no era saber si le gustaba más las películas de acción o terror o que libro era su favorito, yo tenía que saber cómo es que llego justamente a la posición de hombre lobo, como es que transcurrió todo y que era de lo que el huía, a que le temía y si correspondía totalmente a mis sentimientos y mas justamente a lo que yo temía ¿cuando se iba a ir?, no podía evitar pensar eso durante todas las noches al dormir escuchar de su boca pronunciando las palabras que estaría temporalmente aquí, a lo mejor se refería a que tendría que volver a su etapa normal de lobo, sabía que también tenía que informarme de eso, las veces en que se convertía en lobo o en un hombre normal, puede que las leyendas sean ciertas y que tal vez se transforme en luna llena. Me importaba en lo mas mínimo si yo tendría que ser la novia de un hombre lobo, pero eso ahora no importaba, no importaba que yo esperara a que él fuera humano pero si él se iba de aquí, yo también de alguna u otra forma lo haría, porque solo vengo aquí los años o temporadas de invierno, tenia exactamente dos meses de vacaciones para todo esto y sabía que tenía que regresar a estudiar a mi universidad a la vida común normal y corriente que tengo, pero no quería, no iba a renunciar a esto fácilmente y sabia que tendría que haber una solución a todo esto. ¿Cómo es que mi vida llego a este punto?

-Ya es muy tarde, creo que debería de irme, mi madre me espera para ver algunos asuntos de su trabajo, chao-me dio un beso en la mejilla Tomoyo-te cuidas Sakura, hasta pronto Li- y se fue despidiéndose de el con una mano. Después de eso nos encontramos solos en el café Shaoran y yo, volteo a verme y dijo.

-Todavía sobra tiempo, podemos divertirnos- no sabía a qué se refería, pero supongo que si el mismo me estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa cuando lo dijo, no podría ser nada malo, supongo y fue así que me deje llevar hasta donde Shaoran quería llevarme, justamente fuimos directo a su casa, últimamente parecía que vivía en aquella casa, solo faltaba que me hospedara ahí pero ni mi padre ni madre me lo permitirían y si fuera por mi abuela justamente ahorita estaría haciendo mi equipaje, no es que me odiara ni que quiera que estar sola, por que sin duda ella es la que siempre me decía "tal vez nunca haya una oportunidad como esta, arriésgate" y creo que ahí fue cuando empecé a comportarme tan segura de mi misma y enfrentarme a las cosas que mis pensamientos me decían. La abuela es una persona simpática, aunque a veces te ponga en la vergüenza total frente a todas las personas, de todas las personas de mi familia a la abuela es a la que más admiro, mi abuelo murió a los 54 años, sin embargo ella no lo tomo a mal incluso jamás se volvió a casar y siempre hablaba con una fotografía de él, nunca perdió su buen ánimo y es por eso que tanto la admiro, su fuerza y su valentía de enfrentar las cosas, nuca le conté a nadie que era lo que me pasaba de muy chica ya que a mí me intimidaban mucho y me denigraban por el hecho de tener dinero y estar estudiando en una escuela normal y no tomar clases particulares o en una escuela de paga, yo regresaba triste a mis casa de pequeña, mi abuela se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, hasta que ocurrió un día de lluvia, estaban a punto de atropellarme y me encontraron llorando en la calle, uno de los policías llamo a mi casa para que vinieran por mí, mi abuela fue la que estaba en casa y contesto el teléfono, corrió muy deprisa a ver cómo me encontraba y le solté toda la verdad mi abuela estaba tan enojada que me llevo a esas horas de la noche a las escuela, no importaba si la estaban a punto de cerrar, ella entro conmigo, derramo lagrimas y le grito a la directora que, qué clase de escuela era esta "Ella no fue traída a esta escuela para ser humillada, ni para ser denigrada, vivo toda mi maldita vida para ver la sonrisa de esta pequeña díganme ¿Por qué hay lagrimas en esa cara dulce?" sabia en las circunstancias que me encontraba por esos tiempos ya que mi padre y mi madre estaban peleado y yo me quedaba en casa de la abuela para no ver esas terribles peleas, ella trabajaba duro para verme feliz y ese era su propósito, también recuerdo que me decía "Toma esa valentía y enfrenta las cosas, hazle ver a tus padres que dejen de pelear por cosas insignificantes, que no solo ellos resultan heridos si no que tu también, hazle ver a tus compañero que puedes ser valiente y que eres demasiado inteligente como para afrontar sus propias palabras hirientes, valentía, no dejes que te quiten eso" gracias a eso pude salir adelante y mis padres pudieron reconciliarse, tomo tiempo, lo sé pero _nunca es tarde_. Sin darme cuenta estaba derramando dos pequeñas lagrimar, que seque muy rápido, por suerte Shaoran no se dio cuenta de eso y me baje del auto en cuanto llegamos a su casa. Dejo su abrigo en un perchero y pude ver que en su mente tendría una gran idea.

-Muy bien, tú me has enseñado a bailar un vals en esta casa ahora me toca enseñarte algo en esta casa-la intriga me atacaba y no pude evitar que la emoción corriera por mi cara, me tomo de la mano y subimos todas las escaleras.

Siempre creí que los "pasillos secretos" solo eran para los castillos de cuentos de hadas, pero esta no era la excepción, shaoran apretó uno de los ladrillos de la casa y nos permitió subir mas allá de lo que ya habíamos subido, ya me había cansado de subir tanto hasta que supe que iba a pisar el ultimo escalón, pude ver que estábamos justo en la azotea y comprendí que era lo que Shaoran quería que viera.

Como todas las tardes que veía a Shaoran nos quedábamos a ver el atardecer juntos, me quede con la boca abierta y Shaoran se acerco a mi oreja y me susurro.

-Como siempre, prometí que vería todos los atardeceres, estuviera o no contigo-nos quedamos así, viendo como caí el atardecer para que la luna y las estrellas hicieran su aparición por la noche, en donde la única luz que existía era la de la luna, el sol iba de viaje a Japón y la luna a Alaska por el resto del día hasta que saliera el sol y no pude evitar formular la pregunta:

-Shaoran ¿Cómo es que te transformas?-el suspiro, parecía que quería dar una excusa para no responder y yo le dije-No, no ahora.

-Solo tengo derecho a transformarme cuando vivo alguna emoción fuerte o algo que mi corazón no puede soportar.

-Algo así como supongamos, si sabes que alguien te traiciono una persona cercana a tu corazón a la que le tienes mucho cariño, ¿Te transformas?

-Exactamente

-Y ¿Por qué emoción te transformaste?

El no contesto, solo suspiro y me abrazo, tratando de hacerme saber que si me tenía conmigo nada malo habría de pasar pero yo quería saber, necesitaba saberlo. Correspondí su abrazo y nos quedamos así, callados sin decir nada solo mirando las estrellas que aparecían al caer la noche, viendo cada una de las facetas de la luna, sonreí, de alguna manera creo que las leyendas y los cuentos que les hacen a los niños pequeños no me sirvieron para nada. _Mientras más pienso en ello, ahora no sé nada_ , todo lo que sé es que me llevaste fuera del camino correcto, sin sentimientos de por medio, ¿ese era el camino correcto? No, definitivamente este es el camino correcto. No importaban las circunstancias ahora supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi, que tenía que protegerlo con toda mi alma, ayudarlo de lo que lo dañaran, pero yo quería saber que era lo que el corazón de Shaoran no pudo soportar para transformarse, quería que me digiera de una vez por todas que le oprimía el corazón que yo estaba dispuesta a consolarlo. El suspiro de nuevo y por fin hablo.

-Por que supe que este será el último año.

¿Pero el ultimo año de qué?, quería saber a qué se refería y pude notar que solo soltó una lagrima, sabía que tenía que estar con él y llame a mi padre y le dije que me quedaría en casa con Tomoyo, ella ya sabría como cubrirme, el se fue a dormir y yo vele su sueño, no podía dormir tranquila por lo que me quede a lado de su cama a vigilar lo, se veía tan tranquilo que no pude evitarlo, quería hacerlo y lo volví a besar, no importaba que no me correspondiera mientras yo pudiera volver a probarlo tan solo una vez más.

-El ultimo año-dije y suspire-¿Qué más me ocultas Shaoran Li?

 **Notas de autora: Holoww otra vez actualice gracias a sus gratificantes reviews, ahora sabemos cómo es que Shaoran se transforma, por lo que podemos irnos formulando pequeños pedazos de la historia y formar nuestra teoría**

 **MINISAKU: gracias por dejarme tu review, es muy bueno saber que te agrada espero y no te decepcione con la historia, muchas gracias.**

 **Luan 21: espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y que sigas leyendo la historia muchas gracias por dejar tu review.**

 **THEanimeGIRLS: qué bueno que te gusta y espero y también te guste el capitulo, ojala que lo sigas leyendo vienen cosas mucho mejores.**

 **atte. Merari C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**On The Snow**

 **Aclaraciones: como toda historia no pondremos lo que ya es obvio respecto a los personajes. La historia es 100% mía, la historia de desarrolla en Alaska todavía queda indefinido exactamente la ubicación, lo narra la protagonista Sakura.**

 **Capitulo 5**

Se acercaba cada vez mas navidad y faltaba una semana, así que decidí salir de la casa de Shaoran para comprar los regalos de mis familiares y de él, esta vez Tomoyo no me acompañaba lo cual me entristecía, pero decidí que así ya no tendría que estarme paseando por todo el centro comercial, no tenía mi auto así que tuve que ir caminando.

Camine tienda tras tienda y por fin pude visualizar el regalo de mi padre que sería un libro de su autor favorito y a mi madre le regalaría unos cuantos utensilios de repostería, el regalo de Tomoyo sería fácil de escoger así que fui a una tienda de diseño de moda y le compre unas cuantas telas con un libro de diseños, a mi abuela le regalaría una cámara fotográfica, porque es muy amante de los cuadros las pinturas y fotografías, cuando ella era muy joven se dedico a eso, a Touya le regalaría un nuevo uniforme de futbol por que en sus tiempos libres a él le toca practicar, sé que no vendría a esta navidad pero al igual que los años anteriores se lo mandaría por correo. A mis amigos de Japón les enviaría unas cuantas postales y al final llego el regalo más difícil de escoger, el de Shaoran, en su casa no tenia absolutamente nada que lo identificara, así que decidí ir a una tienda donde había miles de variedades, cuando entre a la tienda supe que había entrado al lugar indicado, justo cuando mis ojos se toparon con una sola cosa, un hermoso collar que llevaba el dije de un lobo.

-¿Buscaba algo en especial señorita?-me pregunto la señorita que se encontraba atendiendo a los clientes que entraran a la tienda.

-Sí, me podría dar ese collar con el dije del lobo-dije señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el collar.

-Excelente collar señorita, ya que el collar tiene una frase muy animadora por detrás-fuimos directo a donde se encontraba y me pudo dar el collar que decía " _soy y seré el mismo"_ -contiene una pulsera de regalo, pude quedársela señorita, espere a que se lo envuelva-espere a que regresara y pague el regalo, y Salí del lugar con la pulsera de regalo puesta en la mano.

Hace mucho que no salía de mi propia casa así que decidí ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas, mi estomago reclamaba comida y tuve que ir a un restaurante, una vez que sacie mi hambre, fui a comprarme un nuevo abrigo para el frio que venía aun más fuerte, la nieve caía sin cesar y Salí del local. Esta mañana desperté dormida en la misma silla con la cual había "velado" el sueño de Shaoran, y me propuse agregar el nuevo descubrimiento a mi lista, que siempre llevaba conmigo y guardaba en mi cofre. Ya se me hacia un poco tarde así que por ultimo compre algunos cuantos sobres y decoraciones para las cartas y me dirigí a la casa de Shaoran, que por cierto estaba un poco lejos, por lo que llegue cansada.

Por suerte había tomado copia de las llaves de Shaoran con su permiso y pude entrar sin problemas y sin despertarlo de su sueño, porque aun seguía dormido así que decidí escribir de una vez por todas las postales, una para cada quien incluyendo a Yamasaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Touya y una para Clare que siempre si cedió a irse de viaje y no podría regalarle algo. Los pensamientos en mi cabeza no se acomodaban muy bien y tarde mucho en escribir cada una de las cartas, me tarde tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Shaoran llego tras de mi observando que estaba asiendo tranquilamente, en cuanto el noto que yo ya lo había visto tomo una de las sillas de al lado y me observo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-me pregunto ya acomodado bien en la silla, y quitándome una de las cartas que estaba escribiendo junto con la pluma.

-Estoy escribiendo cartas para mis amigos que se encuentran lejos de aquí, sabes ya se acerca navidad y tengo pensado enviárselas y a mis padres y amigos les regalare algo que se que les gusta.

-Oh, ya veo, es esa temporada en donde hay paz y tranquilidad donde se regalan cosas mutuamente ¿no es cierto?-me pregunto restándole importancia al asunto, sin interesarle.

-Así es, ¿Qué nunca has celebrado una en tu vida?-le pregunte yo de manera en ataque, porque me molestaba la forma en que me estaba hablando.

-No y no tengo por qué cambiar eso, después de todo cuando eres un fenómeno no tienes la oportunidad como los demás-dicho esto se marcho muy molesto, no iba a enojarme con él, ya que una vez me habían dicho que tenía que pedir perdón tuviera o no la culpa así que me marche para dejar los regalos de navidad en casa y nadie los viera, después regresaría cuando se hubiera calmado y se le bajara el enojo, hablaría con el muy seriamente.

Camine miles de kilómetros para llegar a mi casa, y me arrepentía de no haberme llevado mi auto, jamás, juro que jamás llegare a volver a salirme de mi casa sin mi adorado auto, pude ver mi dulce y adorada puerta, corrí hasta ella y me senté en el sofá, estaba muy cansada y ya no soportaba mas el dolor de mis pies, pude notar que mi familia estaba aquí y eso era muy extraño.

-Hija Sakura, al fin llegaste, ven siéntate con nosotros para platicar de cómo celebraremos navidad, tu abuela ya ha comprado un árbol así que podremos adornarlo todos juntos algún día ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que ya estoy muy cansada y necesito subir a dejar este paquete que me llego por la mañana-que obviamente eran los regalos y no se los diría-solo dejen que suba y vengo de regreso para organizar todo-subí escaleras, así es, más cansancio y guarde los regalos en mi armario con 7 candados porque mi abuela es como una niña pequeña que revisa toda la casa para encontrar antes de navidad su regalo y empacarlo de vuelta para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Muy bien, ¿Que tienen planeado?- hablamos por infinitas horas en la sala y estaba por empezar a caer la tarde, sabía que tenía que verla y me aparte un poco de mi familia para verlo, mis padres y la abuela seguían y seguían hablando de que cocinarían un pavo e invitarían a los vecinos de aquí cerca para celebrar la navidad juntos, y tuve la gran sospecha de que ya no podría llegar a la casa de Shaoran para verificar que su enojo había bajado. Cuando termino de caer el atardecer fui hacia donde mi familia y mi abuela se estaba quejando de que quería galletas y mi madre le decía que era demasiada azúcar por hoy, ella subió junto con mi padre a el estudio para terminar su trabajo y mi abuela estuvo todo el día haciendo pucheros para que le dieran galletas pero no lo logro. Poco después, pasados algunos 20 minutos mis padres se retiraron de la casa para entregar su trabajo en la empresa y que regresarían después de 3 horas. Mi abuela me lanzo una mirada picara, supe lo que tramaba.

-Ah no abuela, esta vez no y cuando digo no es no-pero era demasiado tarde, mía vuela estaba subida en la silla para alcanzar la repisa y sacar los ingredientes para hacer galletas, se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo y me entrego algunos de los materiales, suspire y supe que no me quedaba de otra, saque los trastes de la cocina para hacer galletas y mi abuela solo me observaba, iba midiendo el azúcar de las galletas y le eche muy poca, mi abuela me observaba y al ver que le echaba poca se enojo pero termino cediendo y me dirigí a continuar mi labor pero un sonido me distrajo, que era el del timbre, sabía que eran mis padres, pues se les había olvidado el documento de los intereses de la empresa. Abrí la puerta con un trapo ya que tenía las manos manchadas de harina y no podía ir manchando toda la casa así, pero lo que me impresiono fue ver a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de mí, estaba Shaoran cabizbajo, nos quedamos así durante un rato hasta que alzo la cabeza y hablo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-no me había dado cuenta de que el todavía no pasaba así que me hice a un lado y le indique con la cabeza que pasara, cerré la puerta tras de él.-Perdona, yo…no quise…

-Oh era eso, no te preocupes no me enoje, iba a ir a tu casa cuando me atraparon en una plática aquí adentro, mis padres se fueron por asuntos de trabajo, pero aquí está mi abuela, ven sígueme-nos dirigimos hacia la cocina en donde estaba mi abuela y mientras el contaba que estábamos haciendo-estamos preparando galletas porque mi abuela tiene antojo ¿quieres… a….a….yu…..da….?-no podía pronunciar todo completo ya que cuando llegamos justo a la cocina mi abuela estaba vaciando el azúcar sobre las galletas y eso no era nada bueno- ¡Abuela! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Se supone que no debes comer demasiada azúcar.

-Ay pero que mujer tan amargada, el azúcar es dulce al igual que yo y no puedo vivir sin ella así que no te queda de otra más que dejarlas así o volverlas a hacer-no tuve remedio y las deje así antes de tener que volver a empezarlas, Shaoran me ayudo mucho al parecer era muy buen cocinero, mi abuela solo observaba y llego un momento en donde mi abuela suspiro y fue directamente en donde se encontraban las chispas de chocolates y las derramo apropósito sobre todas las galletas.

-Tú te lo buscaste abuela, Shaoran tráeme dos bufandas de aquel cajón-mi abuela no me entendía pero yo si sabía lo que iba a hacer, los dos me miraron extrañados y tome las bufandas que shaoran me dio y con una le tape la boca y con otra la amarre a la silla donde estaba sentada para que no pudiera salirse-listo-palmee mis manos-así ya no molestara mas.

Shaoran rio y la abuela durante todo este tiempo trato de soltarse pero no pudo, al fin logramos terminar las galletas un tiempo después y las introducimos en el horno, esperamos unas cuantas horas y la sacamos del horno, las derramamos en un plato grande y soltamos a la abuela, que fue directamente a devorarse todas las galletas que se le cruzaran encima.

Shaoran y yo solo nos quedamos observando y a escondidas sacamos unas cuantas galletas que escondimos de la abuela y empezamos a comérnoslas sin que ella viera, cuando mi abuela termino de comer supe que se acercaba un tornado de emociones dentro de ellas así que lo único que hice fue tomar la mano de Shaoran y escondernos detrás del sofá en la sala.

-¿Dónde están chicos?-grito mi abuela y Shaoran se puso de pie, golpee mi mano con la frente y supe que estábamos perdidos por que mi abuela tomo rápidamente a Shaoran y lo amarro a una de las sillas y después me logro atrapar a mí, después de eso solo logre ver que al igual que Shaoran estaba atrapada y amarrada en una silla-Muy bien, ladrones, los he atrapado en mi casa robando mis galletas, ¿Qué dicen al respecto?-abrí la boca y de repente ella me tapo la boca con una bufanda, realmente creo que lo único que pasaba en mi vida solo eran vergüenzas ahora Shaoran creerá que provengo de familia sacada de un manicomio-No digan nada, estarán aquí hasta el resto del día hasta que lleguen mis colegas-tomo un zapato que se encontraba cerca y lo dirigió hasta una de sus orejas-si, diga, comuníqueme con la agencia R.G.A tengo a unos ladrones aquí y más vale que se los lleven de una buena vez, solo no se tarden afortunadamente mis colegas llegaran en un rato, adiós-parecía seria y creo que se le subió demasiado la azúcar por que después se sentó en la mesa y tarareo una canción para niños infantiles, empecé a pensar que era eso de R.G.A hasta que di con el significado de Robaron Galletas a la Abuela.

Shaoran y yo ya llevábamos más de 2 horas aburridos y sin hacer nada, en todos nuestros intentos de escape la abuela nos atrapaba y nos volvía a amarrar hasta que finalmente nos rendimos y esperamos a que llegaran mis padres, tiempo después solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de mi abuela y aproveche para tratar de quitarme los lazos que primeramente habían sido bufandas de mis manos y pies, fue en vano pues mi abuela se despertó como si una alarma le hubiera avisado y después se puso a ver una de sus telenovelas, yo ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado y me dispuse a dormirme, no quería seguir esperando y tenía que distraerme. El sonido de un chillido de la puerta me despertó y vi mi salvación justo cuando cuatro pares de zapatos aparecían delante de la puerta, mi abuela se levanto rápido del sofá donde veía sus telenovelas y fue corriendo hacia mis padres.

-¡Colegas al fin llegan!, he esperado durante mucho tiempo para que vinieran a encerrar a esos dos delincuentes donde se merecen-la vista de mis padres se dirigió hacia nosotros y yo le mire con ojos suplicantes para que me desatara, no sin antes de que recibiera un regaño-¡oye pero que te pasa! Es a ellos a los que tienes que encerrar compi-dijo mi abuela al ver que mi padre la cargaba hasta su habitación.

-Que compi ni que colega, tú te me vas directito al cuarto y no sales de ahí hasta que se te baje el azúcar-mi padre se quedo un buen rato platicando con la abuela, tiempo que mi madre aprovecho para desatarnos y volver a ser libres.

-¿Cuánto?-pregunto mi madre, obviamente Shaoran no sabía a qué se refería pero yo sí.

-La mitad de la bolsa con la otra mitad de chispas de chocolate ¿Cuánto?-ahora era mi turno de preguntar a lo que ella respondió.

-Alrededor de 3 días más, Sakura tu sabes lo que le pasa a la abuela ¿Por qué se las diste?-y me sentía culpable la verdad, no sabía qué hacer pero la abuela siempre hace que consiga lo que quiere y me sonsaca la información adecuada para estar atenta de todos los chimes que corrían por las tres personas que habitaban en la casa sin contarla a ella.

-Lo siento mama, pero es que…. Ash! Odio tanto a la abuela por ser tan, tan, tan…

-¿Convincente?

-Exacto-me había olvidado de Shaoran que se mantenía al margen de la situación así que aproveche para invitarlo a cenar y pedirle disculpas.

-No gracias, no quiero ser una moles…-respondió Shaoran, no pudo terminar la frase porque mama le puso un mano en la boca y le grito desde la cocina.

-Chicos, váyanse sentando que rápido esta la cena-Shaoran y yo nos encargamos de la mesa mientras que papa ayudaba a mi madre a preparar la cena, mi padre se salió de la cocina un rato después y trajo a la abuela totalmente amarrada a excepción de la boca, por su aspecto, parecía más calmada y por fin la pudieron dejar libre. Transcurrió una cena tranquila y con muchas risas, hasta que de repente me fije justamente en la risa de Shaoran, sin duda se veía realmente feliz y pensé que tal vez si él fuera como nosotros, nunca habría podido conocerlo, sin duda agradecía a que la situación estuviese así, me pareció ver a un Shaoran alegre al cual no tenia preocupaciones, también me di cuenta que no quería dejar esta ciudad si él estaba aquí y yo en Japón a sabiendas de que está vivo sin duda no podría dormir.

 **Notas de autora: Holow chicas y por suerte y las dudas chicos, esta vez hemos visto un poco más el lado gracioso de la abuela que al parecer es demasiado vergonzoso para Sakura, muchas gracias a estelita-chan y caramelito por marcar la historia.**

 **Sivonney Griffin** **: Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, he leído tu historia y me encanta, agradezco tu opinión.**

 **Caramelito: Creo que retomare tu idea de mas besos tal vez y surja una que otra cosilla por ahí, muchas gracias por tu review.**

 **chococat825: Oh!, tú no te apenes, mantengamos confianza si es que te parece y te animas a darme tus opiniones, gracias en verdad por leer cada uno de los capítulos.**

 **Atte. Merari C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**On The Snow**

Y por fin llegaba mi parte favorita de navidad, son de esas cosas por las que esperas todo el año para poder realizarlas y yo no perdería otra vez esta oportunidad. Recuerdo que el año pasado estuve enferma en navidad y me trataban como a una bebe que tenia retraso mental, obviamente yo no quería estar pasando las vacaciones encerrada entre cuatro paredes pero me sometía a hacer lo que mis padres me ordenaran, ¿Que cual fue la lección de estar enferma en vacaciones? Que la abuela es tremendamente horrorosa para ser enfermera, como si no lo supiera, desde ese entonces procuro no estar cerca de la abuela cuando pillo un resfriado.

Pero volviendo al punto en el que me encontraba era que por fin había llegado el tiempo en que adorno ese estupendo árbol de navidad sembrado por la abuela. Siempre hemos pensado que si talamos menos arboles del bosque donde los cortan siempre menos dañaríamos la ecología más de lo que ya esta, entonces que mejor que plantar nuestro propio árbol de navidad y doble, eso lo hacía aun mas especial, ya había pasado una semana después de aquella conversación de como celebraríamos navidad, últimamente las cosas han estado demasiado tensas pues Shaoran y yo aun no hemos tenido tiempo para platicar a solas, lo había notado distante y algo le preocupaba, por otra parte mis padres tienen mucho trabajo y aun no dejan todo concluido en sus respectivas oficinas para poder organizarnos en navidad y la abuela es otro asunto pero no menos importante, ahora era mi oportunidad para vengarme y disfrutar de la dulce venganza, ya que estaba enferma debido a tanta azúcar que comió ese día y así ha estado toda la semana por lo que me quede estos últimos días en la casa de la abuela para poder cuidarla y eso también me tenia reducido tiempo para poder ver a Shaoran, la abuela hoy había decido acompañarme a casa para poder adornar el árbol y la tenia justamente en el asiento del copiloto en mi auto pronunciado espantosos ronquidos por qué no había pegado ojo en toda la noche por estar realizando preguntas sin sentido como ¿De qué color era la primer manzana que surgió? Sus respuestas eran roja, amarilla, verde y naranja ¡Naranja! ¡Pero cómo es posible que una manzana sea naranja! Y que sigue luego, ¡Las matemáticas dejarían de existir! Pero ya sé que la abuela es la abuela y que las palabras: normal, discretita y seria abuela nuca estarían juntas en torno a ella.

Estoy pensando seriamente en dejarla roncar en el auto mientras lo estoy estacionando en el garaje pero luego recuerdo que si la dejo aquí me hara pasar una vergüenza mayor frente a mis amigo y se me pasa así que con todas mis fuerzas y mentalizándome en que soy " _Hulk"_ levanto a mi abuela del asiento y subo las espantosas y dolorosas escaleras de mi adorada casa y la tumbo en su cuarto que usaba las veces que se quedaba aquí, como es de suponer mis padres están trabajando y no llegan hasta noche por lo que mi única compañía para adornar el árbol es mi ... no, ahora recuerdo que no tengo a nadie, soy tan desgraciada pero ni importa ya que si mi abuela me ayudara probable mente la crema de batir estaría en el árbol con la excusa de que los arboles con nieve falsa como lo es la crema hacen un efecto de no sé que en el árbol que lo hacen verse "bien" y si mis padres me ayudaran ahora mismo ese árbol estaría incendiado con los aparatos electrónicos que papá inventa especialmente para el árbol, y aunque yo soy la que me mato en volver a construirlo, sonrió pues esa son algunas de las cosas que hacen especial a mi familia. Encontré todo lo necesario en el ático con todo tipo de luces de colores pero no estaba la estrella de la punta ya que esta yo misma me encargaba de hacerla. Mi padre por la mañana se había encargado de dejar el árbol en medio de la sala y eso me ahorraba trabajo, desempaque todos los adornos navideños y tome una de las esferas cuando un ruido muy extraño y un olor entro en mis fosas nasales, solté la esfera de vidrio y se rompió al sentir como alguien me tapaba la boca con dos manos, había olvidado cerrar la puerta dejándola entre abierta, la sangre me corría demasiado rápido por las venas tratando de que Dios no quisiera y se tratara de un asalto o de robarme, estaba tan asustada que cerré los puños dispuestos a golpear a aquella persona ya que se había olvidado de sujetarme de ambas manos que aun tenia libres, no dude ni un segundo y me gire sobre mis talones y di justo en la nariz, causando que el ladrón se tapara con ambas manos totalmente la cara impidiendo ver sus rasgos para que yo no pudiera delatarlo, tome el teléfono y marque inmediatamente a la policía.  
-Bueno, si, policía, quiero informarles de un asalto o robo tal vez se tratase de un abus...-no pude continuar ya que el asaltante ladrón o violador-abusador me interrumpió hablando.  
-¡Pero qué te pasa, si has de llamar a alguien llama a urgencias que mi nariz derrama litros de sangre!-gritó con gran molestia-¿es que a uno ya no se puede pasar por la casa de una amiga para ver cómo ha estado todo este tiempo sin su respiración?-le puse un dedo en su propio pecho y fui empujándolo hacia atrás.  
-Tu no eres elemental para mi respiración, que de eso se encargan mi propia nariz...Shaoran.  
-Ahora si no te molesta mujer optimista, mal pensada y abusadora de hombres que se preocupan por ella propinándoles un buen puñetazo en la nariz, podrías decirme en donde se encuentra el baño o darme un poco de papel-replico Shaoran sosteniendo la nariz con dos de sus dedos" ante tal apodo rodee los ojos y me dirigí al baño, pero no a regalarle papel ni a que hiciera alguna otra cosa si no a traerle un botiquín para evitar su "gran derramamiento de sangre", ya que hasta yo misma sabia que con uno de esos golpes gran pérdida de sangre se aproximaba si no era atendida de inmediato. Tome el botiquín y rápidamente me dirigí a ponerle un hielo en la nariz y unas cuantas cosas más para evitar la inflamación y que se tornara de un color morado espantoso, el solo reprimía el dolor cerrando sus puños fingiendo que no dolida pero hasta yo misma lo sabía, dolía bastante.  
-Lo siento tanto, creí que eras algún ladrón, asaltante o abusador-agache la cabeza para tratar de esconder el rubor que se asomaba en las mejillas y avergonzarme en mi propia soledad, cuando se me hubo pasado levante la cabeza y note que me estaba observando muy divertido con las cejas formadas en arco.  
-si fuera un ladrón, abusador o asaltante no crees que lo primero que haría seria dormirte o traer colegas, " _mujer optimista_ "  
-Deja de nombrarme así, por lo menos ya se ha bajado la inflamación y ha cesado la sangre, estaba a punto de adornar el árbol-inmediatamente cambio su expresión-y no te libraras de esta me ayudas por que sí.  
Tuve que jalarlo a su propia negación pero ya era hora de que dejara esas cosas atrás y caminara hacia adelante, me ayudo demasiado con las esferas y yo conecte las luces, al principio estaba demasiado enojado pero después su expresión bajo y hasta parecía alegre, la noche estaba por caer y la abuela todavía no despertaba lo que era un alivio para mí al igual que a él, ya casi terminábamos de acomodar todos los adornos en su lugar y solo nos quedaba adornarla por afuera pero de eso se encargaba mi padre con algún vecino, también faltaba la estrella así que busque el material y decidí que esta vez haría la estrella fuera de la casa en la nieve, Shaoran término y me acompaño afuera para que yo hiciera la estrella.  
-¿Esa es la estrella que va en la punta del árbol? -me pregunto Shaoran  
-Así es  
-Se ve genial  
-por qué crees que la hago yo-miro exactamente la actividad que realizaban mis manos y no despego sus ojos de ella, sonreí y le ofrecí el material, me vio extraño y supuse que no sabía a que me refería- inténtalo tu.  
-no lo creo, lo mío no son las manualidades, quedaría hecha un desastre.  
-No importa, eso la haría aun más especial. Mientras lo hagas tu, todo está bien-se me queda mirando raro y después le di el material y le enseñe a hacer la estrella, hasta ahora todo iba quedando muy bien, incluso mejor que a mí y eso me daba envidia pero de la buena, alguna vez un maestro mío me dijo que algunos tienen la habilidad o están destinados a hacer tales cosas que a la primera vez es fácil y sientes que lo has hecho durante toda tu vida. Cuando hubo terminado colocó la estrella en la punta del árbol, después vi como aparecía una luz brillante por el cielo, así que tome a Shaoran de la mano y lo dirigí hacia la ventana y con todo entusiasmo le digo.  
-¡Mira, una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo!-junto mis palmas y cierro los ojos después Shaoran se echa a reír a carcajadas-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?  
-Solo espero que el avión cumpla tu deseo-espera, era una avión, ¿¡Era un avión?! Y él sigue riéndose a carcajadas, me molesto, no me gusta que se burlen de mí así que me volteo y me sigue trato de apartarlo pero aun así sigue.  
-Vale, ¿Y qué deseaste?  
-Esas cosas no se dicen y menos se las diría a alguien que se burle de mi-cruzo los brazos y me giro sobre los talones el alza su mano y revuelve mi cabello-¡Hey, para!  
-No estaba burlándome, es solo que por un momento pareciste tierna y me dieron ganas de...-No termina de pronunciar la frase ya que oímos una voz detrás de nosotros.  
-Chicos, para eso existen los hoteles-no puede ser, la abuela se despertó y justo ahora que Shaoran iba a decir algo de mí y me importaba, me sonroje hasta las orejas y me volví a girar.  
-¡Abuela!  
-Tranquilo chicos que de esta boca no sale nada, oye ya esta anocheciendo demasiado y no he cenado ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?-Dice mi abuela pero ni loca permito que mi abuela y Shaoran estén juntos así que antes de que shaoran responda le tapo la boca y digo en su lugar  
-Lo siento Abu pero Shaoran ya tenía que irse a hacer su deberes ¿A que si Shaoran?-le miro en tono amenazante y el asiente muy rápido.  
-Lástima, pensaba que Sakura podría preparar algo especial, ya será para la próxima  
-Abuela por qué no vas a tu habitación y ...  
-Ahhh ya pille la indirecta, bueno los dejos solos para que sigan haciendo...  
-¡Eso no abuela!  
La abuela sube corriendo a la habitación con una sonrisa y me lanza un guiño a mí y a Shaoran desde lejos lo que me hace sonrojar y a el también solo un poco.  
-Podría haberme quedado a cenar...-dice Shaoran y le interrumpí  
-Y a mí me encantaría pero mi abuela es muy sin vergüenza y me da mucha pena contigo, lo siento-el sonríe lo que hace que yo también sonría junto con él, me quede con las ganas de saber lo que Shaoran iba a decir y quería o más bien volví al tema.  
-Y... ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-empezó a caminar hacia afuera y yo lo seguí, no quería que esto quedara así  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A que estabas diciendo que te parecía tierna y querías...  
-Oh, ya lo recuerdo-dice mientras baja la mirada para ocultar su pequeño sonrojo-decía que me parecías tierna y me dieron ganas de...-alza la mirada y se me queda mirando  
-¿De qué? -continuo yo acercándome a su cara esperando y deseando probar esos labios que me gustaban probar  
-Me dieron ganas de...-se acerca un poco mas-no me acuerdo-se acerca más acortando la distancia-no...-pega su frente contra la mía- yo...no lo sé-acorto yo la distancia y lo beso, vuelvo a sentir sus labios que al principio se pusieron rígidos y apretados entre sí, sintiendo incomodidad y no me responde, tal vez yo he hecho mal y he malinterpretado las cosas, me alejó de él y entra a su coche, quiero llorar, quería llorar porque me lastimaba y no tenía idea de cuánto, ¿Quien rayos se creía para besarme solo cuando a él se le diese la gana? Llorar es tonto, es para débiles y yo quiero mantenerme fuerte sin depender de alguien, oigo al motor del auto alejarse y yo solo quiero encerrarme en mi habitación, no estaba enojada con él, estaba furiosa conmigo misma por haberme hecho ilusiones, no me queda más remedio que marcharme dentro de la casa, busco las llaves y se me ha olvidado que las deje adentro, me giro, por que se que en una de las macetas tengo una llave de repuesto y si le grito a mi abuela, se saldría de la casa y correría por la ciudad, de repente alguien me acorrala contra la pared y me besa, era Shaoran, podía persuadir que era él y le empujo  
-¿Pero quién te crees para...?-digo pero me vuelve a besar y se separa de repente  
-He, has sido tú la que me ha provocado, ¿Sabes cuánto he aguantado para no besarte?  
-Pero si tu no me...  
-No te respondí el beso por que quería hacer algo bien por primera vez, esperar y luego… , no lo sé esperar a ver qué pasa pero tú te has enojado conmigo y supuse que no estaba bien marcharme así-me vuelve a besar pero esta vez yo le devuelvo el beso, y el enojo baja y se esconde muy dentro de mi corazón remplazándolo con un corazón palpitante, me separo de él y nos tocamos frente con frente, cuando de repente otra vez alguien grita.

-Los he visto chicos, ¿Para cuándo la boda?-me sonrojo hasta las orejas otra vez al notar que mi abuela sonríe ampliamente y nos ve desde la ventana de arriba-si querían que los dejara para hacer eso me lo hubieran dicho y encantada, esperen, bajo en un momento-dice mi abuela con gran emoción.

-Nos vemos mañana, _"mujer optimista"_ -dice Shaoran, gruño, me cruzo de brazos y me vuelve a besar.

 **Notas de autora: Hola de nuevo, vuelvo a subir un capitulo mas esperando que les guste, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Caramelito: muy bien te he hecho caso y volví a besarlos espero que te guste.**

 **chococat825: y a ti te deje un rato mas para qu e ellos dos por lo menos hablara espero que te guste.**

 **lady-werempire: la idea principal era una adaptación y luego surgió como una digamos inspiración, en cierto punto se conecta una historia con otra pero al igual lo hace diferente, pero que básicamente aquí tratare de meter magos y hechiceros con algo relacionado de una maldición, gracias por comentar.**


End file.
